Ugly Baby
|Level = 19 |Previous = In Ciri's Footsteps |Next = Va Fail, Elaine |Starting_icon = kaer morhen}} Ugly Baby is a main quest in . It is an "umbrella" quest, incorporating the following sub-quests, all of which must be completed: * Disturbance * To Bait a Forktail... * The Final Trial * No Place Like Home The first three may be completed in any order (although "Disturbance" is intended to set the scene for the other two, so it makes sense to complete it first). Completing them unlocks "No Place Like Home". During the quest, the Kaer Morhen region unlocks for exploration. this quest will prevent you from being able to do the secondary quests The Last Wish and Following the Thread. Walkthrough Go to Crow's Perch and talk to Sergeant Ardal, tell him you are taking Uma, after some "persuasion" he agree's to surrender him and direct you to the Stablemaster. After taking Uma Geralt will be stopped by Nilfgaardian Soldiers and taken to Vizima to see the Emperor. Once there Yennefer will appear too, Emhyr will say he is displeased with Geralt, however after explaining everything he will award Geralt half of the promised money - 2000 . After the Audience Geralt will give the Phylactery to Yennefer and then travel with Uma to Kaer Morhen. Once there he will be greeted by Vesemir, who will tell him on what's been going on while he was gone. After the conversation you can go see Yennefer in the keep, north from the main entrance you can find the bed that Yen thew out the window, if you examine it you will find Triss' earring which you can return to her later. Once you talk to Yen you can ask what needs to be done or inform her everything is done already. If you decided to romance Triss you can ask her about the bed and annoy Yen, if you push it too far she will teleport Geralt away up in the sky and have him fall into the lake, after returning you can annoy her again by saying you had a "nice view" from there, to which she will reply she should have teleported him a few miles higher, but Geralt tells her it's enough arguing. After "Disturbance," "To Bait a Forktail..." and "The Final Trial" are done the quest will move forward. Vesemir will decide to take Uma for 1 day to try to remove the curse himself. And you instead will be doing "No Place Like Home" quest to "kill some time." During which Yen will reveal that in order to lift the curse she will have to perform the Trial of the Grasses on Uma. After Vesemir returns and all preparations for the ritual are done Geralt will be tasked with preparing The Decoctions of the Grasses as part of the Va Fail, Elaine quest and the ritual will be performed. After the Ritual completes Uma's curse will be lifted and turn out to be Avallac'h who will give Geralt direction where to find Ciri and the quest completes there. Journal entry : Geralt knew Uma currently resided at Crow's Perch. The baron's bandits, hungry for a bit of unrefined entertainment, had made Uma their jester. Geralt knew he would have to put an end to this farce, take the unfortunate being from Velen and, with Yennefer's help, try to lift the curse that held him. : Before this could happen, however, Geralt once again had the honor to face the emperor of Nilfgaard. Emhyr had run out of patience and demanded that Geralt report back on any progress he had made in his search for Ciri. Geralt present Uma to the emperor and explained the unsightly fellow's role in the investigation. The emperor had hoped Geralt would return with someone other than a demented monstrosity, but ultimately recognized the creature as a solid lead in the search for his daughter Cirilla and handed over a portion of the reward he had promised the witcher. Geralt never revealed exactly how much that amounted to – he never did place much value on coin – but I wager, dear reader, it considerably exceeded the standard fees witchers received. : During the audience Yennefer hit upon an idea for lifting Uma's curse – though, not for the first time, she refused to share any details with Geralt. She merely told him to ride as fast as possible for Kaer Morhen, the famous keep of the witchers of the Wolf – the home Geralt had not seen for some time, save in his dreams. : It turned out to be Avallac'h - a powerful elven Sage whom Geralt had encountered during his previous adventures. Breaking his curse proved extraordinarily difficult and, though the treatments succeeded, they had deposited the elf on the brink of death. : Luckily, he still had a sound mind in his tattered body and was able to pass on the message they had waited so long to hear - Ciri was alive. Avallac'h had hidden her from the Wild Hunt on the Isle of Mists, a place tucked outside of time and space. : Yet even there she was not truly safe and, sooner or later, the wraiths would find her. It was clear to everyone that fleeing and hiding once more would only delay the inevitable. Geralt thus decided to fetch Ciri from the Isle of Mists and, with her and his friends at his side, give fight to her pursuers. Objectives * Tell the baron's sergeant you want to take Uma. * Tell the person minding the stables that you are taking Uma. * Collect Uma (125 ). * Talk to Lambert about journeying to the Circle of Elements. * Find Eskel and help him hunt the forktail. * Spend the evening with the other witchers. * Help Yennefer fix the megascope (50 ). * Remove the curse afflicting Uma. Notes * The quests Following the Thread and The Last Wish will fail if they have not been completed by the time you retrieve Uma from Crow's Perch. * Triss's earring can be found by the destroyed bed in the inner courtyard and returned to her. ar:طفل قبيح ru:Уродец Category:The Witcher 3 main quests